Question: Expand.
Explanation: $\begin{aligned} ( x+1)(x-6)&= x(x-6)+1(x-6) \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} \phantom{( x+1)(x-6)}&=x^2-6x+x-6 \\\\ &=x^2-5x-6 \end{aligned}$